super_villainfandomcom-20200215-history
Mojo Jojo
Mojo Jojo is the main antagonist of The Powerpuff Girls. He is the Powerpuff Girls' arch-nemesis and Professor Utonium's former pet. He often comes up with plans to rule the world and is constantly stopped by the Powerpuff Girls. He is a notorious genius chimpanzee, whose main goal is to destroy the Powerpuff Girls, crush Townsville and conquer the world, in that order. In order to do this, he spends much of his time plotting and inventing new weapons technology. This normally comes in the shape of giant robots or large energy weapons. He is the archenemy of the girls and the creator of the Rowdyruff Boys. Somehow, he has high-vocabulary use and long-lasting sentences. Mojo Jojo was also the leader of the Beat-Alls, a "band" of super villains consisting of HIM, Fuzzy Lumpkins,Princess Morbucks, and Mojo himself. Sadly, the group didn't last very long after he split up with them. During the movie, Mojo Jojo was the favorite thing to Professor Utonium but, when he created the Powerpuff Girls he turned evil and decided to invade the city and to do that he used the girls (manipulating them by befriending them) and he created a full army of kidnapped primates from the zoo, and then tried to kill the professor by transforming himself into a vicious, ferocious monster the size of King Kong. However in the end of one episode (or movie) he actually turned good helping everyone in town and everything was peaceful. But then he snapped and went on a rampage and like always was sent to jail. He is often called a monkey. This is scientifically incorrect as Mojo is a chimpanzee, one of the species of apes. Also noted, Mojo Jojo is also responsible for creating the Powerpuff Girls by pushing Professor Utonium to hit the Chemical X and create the Powerpuff Girls. Mojo Jojo became the second father to the Powerpuff Girls while Professor Utonium is the first father. In the Powerpuff Girls Movie, it is revealed that not only is Mojo Jojo a father of the Powerpuff Girls, he is also their brother, due to them having similar powers that was caused by the Chemical X such as the Powerpuff Girls having super powers and Mojo Jojo having powerful intelligence. Appearances in special episodes "See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey" Mojo Jojo appeared in the rock musical episode See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey, where, like other villains, is seen causing chaos and terrorizing people in Townsville, the Powerpuff Girls when they arrive, he, like the other villains, defeating them succeed. Yet, when it comes the Gnome, he is responsible for eliminating all the villains, including himself, but later, when Jojo and all the villains revive, the Gnome loses power. He is also seen along with all the villains singing "Why Can not We All Get Along?", Giving to understand that it can also have redeeming features, including in his villainy. The Powerpuff Girls Rule! Near the end of The Powerpuff Girls Rule, he finally took over the world but rather than ruling it with an iron fist like he always said he would, he actually solved all of the world's problems showing that he actually isn't evil. However, he later got bored with peace and went back to his evil ways. Trivia * In Powerpuff Girls Z, Mojo is portrayed differently: Rather than being a lab chimp who is Prof. Utonium's pet, he is seen as a zoo monkey who vows a grudge on humans for making fun of him. As opposed to the original, he is portrayed much like a comedic villain in the series (similar to Orochimaruin Rock Lee & His Ninja Pals & the original Team Rocket Trio) rather than being a hot-headed, Japanese accented & serious villain. * His design is almost similar to Piccolo from Dragon Ball series, who is a popular villain. * Mojo, when he mutated all species of apes & monkeys in Powerpuff Girls Movie, is definitely a parody of Planet of the Apes (or Rise of the Planet of the Apes since it is coincidental). It is even notable that he used almost all species of apes & monkeys (even the endangered ones such as tarsiers &Proboscis Monkey) when he mutated them. Near the end of the movie, he mutated himself into a giant. When he is fighting his archenemies, it is even notable to be a parody of King Kong's death. * Mojo is portrayed by Roger L. Jackson, the same vocal actor of Ghostface from all four Scream films. *Twice he tried to prevent The Powderpuff Girls from being created: going back in time to when Professor Utonium was a boy he instead set about the chain of events in which Utonium studied to become a scientist; another time he went back in time to when he was the favorite Lab chimp of Professor Utonium only to find that it was due to his carelessness that Forumela X spillage resulted in the creation of The Powderpuff Girls: the very idea is that he is the "Father" of his own worst enemies is enough to make him go into shock! Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie villains Category:Cartoon villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Leader Category:Archenemy Category:Living Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:90 cartoon villains Category:Main antagonist Category:Mad Scientist Category:Animal Villains Category:Mutated Villains Category:Card-Carrying Villain Category:Evil Genius Category:Mutants Category:Anti Heroes Category:Anti-Villain Category:Super villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Big Bad Category:Recurring enemy Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Greedy Villains